What the Future may hold in the Past
by RangerH
Summary: Niko finds something interesting in the desert around BETA Mountain that will have an impact on all thier lives. This is a Semi-crossover with GI Joe. I do not own The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers or GI Joe.
1. Bored

Bored 

"I am so bored!" Ranger Niko says as she gets up from her desk in the series  
five Rangers office.

I do not remember when we did not have any work in a long time

As she walks over to the window, she wonders about her teammates who are  
currently on an assignment. Unconsciously she touches her arm where it was  
broken after a hard fall on the last assignment.

If this keeps up I do not know if I will go insane or not.

As Niko looks out the window over the vast landscape surrounding BETA  
Mountain near the city of Phoenix, AZ, she sees things that no one else can  
see. By lightly tapping her badge Ranger Niko activates her implant, and  
looks into the past of the area around BETA.  
As she looks into the past she sees the Dinosaurs that roamed the area over  
65 million years ago; she sees the first man on the North American  
continent, the first settlers to the area and the Indian Wars.

As she sees the history of the area come to life she sees something that  
makes her concentrate on that particular moment. As she concentrates she is  
looking at a battle that happened in the 20th century against what looks to  
her like an organization that uses androids much like the Queen of the Crown  
did, but they worshipped a snake. The leader was riding an air chariot and  
wore what looked liked a snake costume made to look like a cobra. The enemy  
they were fighting looked liked the top military unit that the US had to  
combat this enemy that worshipped the snake. As Niko looked at the US  
military unit, she saw a determined look of not to allow this enemy to win  
or to take over the country. As she looks at the members of this force she  
sees their leader give them commands and protect those that fall and are  
wounded. She looks and sees a red haired women move next to the leader and  
assists him in driving the enemy back with what looks like a crossbow. As  
Niko watches, she looks for a word and hears the word "Duke" being asked by  
the red haired women. As the one called Duke looks towards her he says  
something that Niko cannot make out entirely. With that, Niko breaks the  
connection and withdraws back into her own time.

Hmmm.... Niko thinks

I had better take a look into this a little more at the installation  
library

As Niko walks out of the office she smiles and says out loud.

"Now I am not bored!" and leaves the office with a skip to her walk.

The End or is it?


	2. Unexpected Find

Unexpected Find   
By: Scott T. Hurley   
AKA RangerH   


Galaxy Rangers Shane Gooseman and Niko are riding thier Robo-steads Triton and Mel   
out in the Arizona Dessert near BETA Mountain. 

"What are we doing out here Niko?" Shane aks wondering why she asked him along for a ride. 

"We are checking on something that happened here about 100 years ago, Shane." 

"But why?" 

"While you guys were gone, I got bored and checked the past of this area and I saw a battle take place   
with a group of American Military personel and a group that was called _Cobra_ when I did a little research   
at the BETA library." Niko says. 

"Why are we out here if its all in the library?" Shane asks. 

"Since the library did not have any information on the American Military unit that fought _Cobra_, Shane." 

"Oh!" 

Both robo-steads look at each other and wonder why thier riders get into such petty little arguments about history   
and the past in general. 

As they ride they see scars of a battle that once took place here. 

My scanners are picking up mettalic traces here Goose Triton relays to his rider. 

"What, thats impossible!" Shane exclaim's. 

"Is it naturally occuring or man made, Triton?" Niko asks with a not of excitement in her voice. 

Man made Triton says after a few seconds. 

Both Shane and Niko look at each other and then get down off of there mounts and start to dig in the sand   
that Triton says has a man made object in it. 

As they dig they come across a hand that is made of metal about hald a meter down. 

"This must be it Shane!" Niko says with enthusiasm. 

"It must be if it is this far down." Shane says to Niko. 

Both Rangers excavate there find and reveal a well preserved Android from the 20th century. 

"Well, what do we do with it now, Niko?" Shane asks of his companion. 

"We take it back to Qball to see if he can find out what was going on here and maybe I can find out more   
on that American Military Unit that was also here." Niko says bekoning Shane to help her get the Android out of its   
resting place. 

On a bluff about a mile away a lone figure is watching and wondering what they will find in that android. 

As he turns away he is wearing a uniform with the same symbol of a Cobra on it. 

To be continued........... 


End file.
